Complicated relations
by Nesy Girl
Summary: Can things get any worse apparently they can. Samantha Manson moves to Amity for a new life. The heartthrob of Casper High makes things a little harder than planned. Pairings: Read to find out who they are. WARNING:has some fluff
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Phantom

"Mom! I can't take it any more. I hate Cherish High!", l complained. Okay before l share to you my problems let me introduce myself to those who do not know me, am Samantha Manson,but call me Sam if you love your life. I'm goth. Am 18 years old. I live in Vegas.l am an ultra recyclo vegetarian, that means l don't eat anything that has a face. Am a ghost hunter yeah you heard me l hunt ghosts. They exist like the sun. So let me continue to give my mom a piece of my mind. "I just want to be loved and liked for me! I don't want to end up like Taylor Swift! I want to go to grandma's...". This is the hundredth time l told her this. Well the other times l didn't mean it , but now I've had enough.

"Now Samantha lets not get ahead of ourselves, you always give these empty threats and am now tired of this routine so please make up your mind!", mom said out of exasperation. Well this is new. "I want to go to Amity Park where l can start a new life and have a decent living subtract the drama. Find friends who like me for me not money, or maybe a guy who likes me not for my looks but for my personality", l said. I stared at her trying to figure out her face expression but failed."l knew this day would come and I can't blame you, but running away won't help anything. I had troubles in high school like you ,but if l gave up l wouldn't have met your dad.", she said as a metter-of-factly. "But mom that worked for you not me. Am goth and this false popularity worked isn't me. I transferred over 3 times now l think it's enough"

"Samantha what are you implying", she said leaning on the kitchen counter. "Don't call me that and am implying that l go to Amity for a fresh start...please ", l pleaded. "Fine pack your bags will go to the airport first thing tomorrow morning, I'll miss you"she said sadly. "Thank you! You don't know how much that means to me." I embraced her and went to my room just in case she changed her mind. The next day l was flying to Amity Park.l stepped out of the cab and before me was a gigantic mansion. I saw my grandma waiting the gate. "Hello my daughter are you ready to live life to the fullest!" I heard lda say.l chuckled and hugged "l missed you grandma",l said. "You know it was getting pretty lonely here an glad you're here. She directed me to my new room it was dark purple, the ceiling was black. There was a queen sized bed. The headboard and the dresser were ebony black. I installed the room was perfect.

When l was about to plunge into my bed my ghost sensers went off. It was a bracelet that had an amethyst stone on it. It was flashing alarming me that there was a ghost nearby. 'Dang it!', l muttered under my breath. I took an emerald orb out of my waistbag and tosed it into the air. When it fell onto my head l was quickly transformed into my ghost hunting suit. It was black Leather pants and leather jacket. Long black 5cm heeled boots. This suit hugged my curves perfectly. I have black tinted sunglasses. They enhance my vision. I clicked my heels together and l started to levitate. I could do this because my bracelet gave me powers of a ghost.

I flew intangible out of the roof and headed for the ghost. I reached l place called Nasty burger. Who the hell named this place. I saw two ghosts fighting above the roof and people were stampeding out of the area.l decided to blast them both, and the best part was that they didn't expect me. The rock star ghost crashed into the restaurant and the ghost in the hazmat suit fell on to the road " owww! What the hell," l heard the hazmat ghost say. Before the other ghost could get up l sucked her into my bracelet. I flew down to the hazmat ghost and pointed it at him." Stop! Am not the bad guy".

"Who are you", l managed to say." Am Danny Fen-Phantom "he hastened when he said Phantom. "You're a good ghost right?" I glared at him. He grinned and nodded. Wow He had the most friendly smile I'd ever seen. Kinda hypnotic." You almost look human except the white hair, glowing green eyes and pale glowing skin" l observed. "Yeah..."he said like he was in a daze. "Um...earth to phantom", l said a hand in front of his face." Uh um... can you repeat what you just said" he said cocking his head ever so slightly. He looked cute.' Don't tell me you're now into ghosts now weren't douche bags bad enough', a voice in my head said. I brushed off th thought and replied him " Bye ,nice meeting you" l said saving my hand." I hope to see you again" he said with that he flew away.

I flew home but l could not get his damned image out of my head. Was l falling for a ghost this was going to end badly.

 **AN : This is my first fanfiction. It was very fun writing it. Please review on what needs to be improved and comment. I except criticism. Please no flames though. Thank you for reading. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2: Casper High

Disclaimer : l obviously do not own Danny Phantom although if l did the series would have been continuing.

Chapter 2 : Casper High

I was awakened by the deafening sound of the alarm. I took a short shower and headed to my wall-in closet. I thought for a while for what l would wear. Then it hit me since l wanted to be unpopular l decided that if l dressed horribly no one would know l am rich. So l took a long sleeve baggy shirt with buttons and a long green and purple skirt it ended up to my ankles. My shirt was black obviously. The good thing about this outfit is that is was so baggy that my hour glass body shade seemed flat and out of shape. I wore my combat boots. I tied my hair into a ponytail and put on my black eyeshadow and eyeliner, to top it all l put on my purple lipstick.

Mother skyped me when l was done." What are you wearing!", she screamed. "Why hello to you too and mom there are called clothes", l said nonchalantly.

"You look like a village idiot even your old dark clothes were better, take then off!" , she was fuming. "Mom l thought l made it clear that l want to change my appearance so that l can get a better learning environment and nothing you can say will change my mind!", she looked as if she was going to die from a heart attack.

"Fine!" with that she held up. Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Besides because l want to change my appearance so that l can know who is who doesn't mean l will stay like that the rest of the year, lets just say a test for the students.

I ran downstairs and grabbed an apple. I kissed lda goodbye and ran out of the house. I walked but the sidewalk and after ten minutes the school came into view. "Hey!," l turned around and saw an African-American boy running after me." Hello...", l said slowly." Hey am Tucker Foley, TF for Too Fine and you are?," he said hholding up his hand. " I'm Sam Manson", l said shaking his hand." Hey Tuck!", a dark skinned girl called from behind me.

"Hey Val, Sam meet Valerie, Val meet Sam am guessing she is a new student here.", he said. "Um...Hey Val nice to meet you" l said trying to sound as puny as l could. FYI am covering as a defenceless geek. She nodded and we went into the scool. They escorted me to the office and a bold man with a big stomach handed me my timetable. I believe his name is Mr Liancer...or Lancer l stopped listening to him when his asked me my name.

I went to my soon to be locked. I emptied my bag and took my English textbooks and books for my first period. Then l heard and saw a large group of pupils coming my way. It looked like some sort of paparazzi surrounding a movie star. Hmmm just like me at my old school. "Danny can l take a selfie with you!", l heard one of the girls shout. Squeezing through the crowd was a blue eyed boy whom l believe is Danny.

He held out his arm trying to grab something. Although it was fun to see someone in my shoes l helped him anyways. I pulled him out so hard that he fell out and hit his head on a locker "Ouch! Thanks but that hurt", l laughed at him hysterically." Wait l don't think what l said was funny" he said confused. "Am not(laughing)...laughing At what you said ...am laughing at you"

Still confused. "You have a knob forming on your forehead", he frowns and l laugh harder. Girls started glaring daggers at me. Am guessing they thought l was stealing their pile of meat from them, well guess what ladies l don't eat meat!

A familiar looking Latino girl walked next to him and put her hand over his shoulder and laid her head there." Well l don't see what's so funny about it...Geek!", he retaliated.

Did he just call me a geek! I save him from drowning in a pool of fans and then he calls me a geek! Damn him! "What!" Am pretty sure that broke his ears."Yeah you heard me G-E-E-K!", he spelled.

"Wow you change moods just like how a girl changes clothes..." l paused and look at what looked like his girlfriend " Ever since she came you started to spit fire... if she's the cause of this then you just won points of drowning at the shallow end of the gene pool!", l put on an intimidating look.

"Did you just call my girl shallow?" he looke bewildered." Yeah, you're a lot dimmer than l thought, let me explain it in a way that your bean sized brain can understand. Your girl is so shallow that is an ant were to stand in a puddle of her it wouldn't get its feet wet."

"No one makes fun of Paulina" he said glaring daggers at me." Well it looks like someone just did. What are you gonna do about it...beat me up" l furrowed my brows. I swear the school bell saved his butt. I have met but also never met someone this insufferable.

I shut my locker glared at him and went to class. I sat by an empty desk at the back behind Tickets desk. He passed me note. I opened it and it read: _I heard about the big fight with Danny. No one has ever stepped up to Danny before. You need to give me some details at lunch time._

I smiled at him and went back to listening to me Lancer was then l noticed who was sitting next to me , Danny. Dammit! From all the people on earth.

Lunch time

Finally it lunch time. I walked to the to the cafeteria with my bag lunch l saw Tucker and Valerie sitting together. I sat by their table."Details!" Tucker suddenly shouted out. I grinned and started "What do you want to know" "Why you did it!", l shook my head in amusement. "Because that dude had no right to call me a geek"

"Ok!" he said more like shouted." Is Tucker a peaceful?" I asked Val. She shock her head."What!" he said. "Tucker very sentence that comes out of your mouth has an exclamation mark" l said as a matter-of-fact.

I started to eat my food when l fought him staring at me."What" l said. "Where's the meat"he said bewildered. "Am an ultra-recyclo vegetarian" his face was dumbfounded." It means she doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Explained Val.

The hairs on my neck stood up. Someone was staring at me. I started to faze in and out their convasation.l turned to the A-listers and saw Him looking at me. Danny was looking at me. When he noticed that l noticed he turned away. That was weird...

"Why is he so mean..." l asked."l don't know what happened to him. He used to be my best friend" said Tucker."What..."

"Yea he did one day after he fought with Dash he became popular. He still hung out with us but after a month after an incident be had no fixed friends" he explained "he always rotates groups he sits in. A-listers B-listers even D-listers he is the only A-list that talks to the lower levels but he never comes here."

"Wow.." l was astonished by how Someone could be so shellfish ." And his been a jerk ever since". The rest of the lunch hour was quiet. I was seething because he hurt these people.

After school

When it was about nine minutes till the end of the last period my ghost sensers went off. I muttered curses under my breath." May l please be excused!" We yelled in unison. By we l me Danny and l. The teacher glared at us and let us go. We both grabbed our bags and ran to the bathrooms.

I turned into my alter ego Eliza short for Elizabeth my second name. I tapped my heels together and flew out. Just outside the school yard l saw a ghost in robotic armour and Phantom. I shot at the flaming green haired ghost and his arm fell off.I turned invisible and the flaming haired ghost looked around, confused where the ecto-blast came from.

Phantom started chuckling. "What's so funny ghost child." he said. "Nothing except that you're dum," you won't be laughing for long after l have your pelt at the foot of my bed." Ok eww mental images." No not to mention gross, the only thing you will be getting is a punch bowl of punch!" With that he punched he right into the stomach.

"That isn't enough to get me down ghost boy l will get my prize for saving your puny worl."he said while recovering from the hit( **AN: this after phantom planet except only his parents knew his secret.)**." Let's see about that!", he said while shooting a blast at him. He missed, or what looked like he missed." Ha! Is that all!", he said mockingly . If only he knew the truth. The blast was reflected by a window and it shot the ghost from behind." Apparently, no" he said grinning.

I went visible and sucked in the ghost into my bracelet thermos." Thanks for the help" his voice was between sarcasm and...understanding l couldn't tell." Well, since you were doing so good l decided to watch you", l said. "You look familiar tough..." l said. He looked at me with his mouth agape.

"Wow am surprised a ghost Hunter doesn't know me when apparently the whole world knows me," he said in disbelief." Am Danny Phantom the guy who saved the planet known as earth, ring a bell.", Oh my gosh Phantom how could l forget l mean his statue is in each capital of the world. "Phantom?" I managed to spit out.

"That's me" he said nonchalantly. My bracelet started vibrating. Oh no l need to do my homework (sarcasm). "I gotta go... bye and sorry" l said a nd started to fly away. "Wait! I still don't know your name!" He shouted. I left him unasnwered. Sorry dude.

 **AN: l never knew writing was fun. The next chapter is coming soon. Review! Till next time phans :-)**


End file.
